


My Eyes

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: When you see something you really wish you hadn't...





	My Eyes

The little flat bathroom wasn’t the ideal place to get ready for his date, but Harry really didn’t have much choice; it was the room he had and the best place in the flat to make sure he was fully prepared for the night he hoped to have.

First on the agenda was a shower. He washed his perpetually messy hair, shaved everything he felt needed shaving, and scrubbed every nook and cranny. It was as he was doing this last that he got quite the shock, though not as much of one as his best mate, Ron.

“Oh, ugh, my eyes!!!” Ron bellowed, covering said eyes and stumbling around the small bathroom.

“Ron, Merlin! What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out, ya git! Who the fuck just barges into someone’s bathroom? Ever heard of knocking, you wanker?”

Finally, Ron found the door via the knob and flung himself out of the room. Harry knew he should have broken down and bought a curtain for the small shower. He lived alone, though, and never really saw the need to spend the money when he was at the shops. Well, now he would. He couldn’t believe Ron.  
In the main room of the flat, Ron was cursing under his breath, having seen a part of his best mate that he never wanted to see. Even so, he had to hand it to Harry; the bloke was flexible.

“How’d you even get your leg up that far?”

From the other room, Harry blushed crimson and yelled back, “Stop picturing it, Ron. Gods!”

“But how? I don’t know any other blokes who could get their leg even half so high.”

“Shut it!”

“But, Harry!”

“Enough. I’m not talking about this with you. What the fuck are you even doing here? You know I am getting ready to head out.”

“Would you believe me if I said I’d forgotten you were going out with that slimy git tonight?”

“Not if you call him a slimy git.”

Ron sighed. “Well, I sort of did, but then I remembered, but then I was hoping you’d have forgotten or changed your mind or something, and maybe we could head out for a pint instead, yeah?”

Harry came out of the bathroom, clothes firmly on and a towel running through his hair. “Ron, you have to know this night’s important for me. Draco and I finally got to a place where we can be civil to each other and overlook the crap from the past. When he’s not being a wanker, he’s really funny. I want to see where this goes.”

“Apparently, you think it’ll go to the bedroom…” Ron mumbled under his breath. Harry heard him anyway.

“Ron!”

“Well, why else would you be trying to get that so friggin’ clean?”

Harry covered his face with the damp towel and groaned in embarrassment. “I told you I didn’t want to talk about this with you. And haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

Ron looked sheepish. He knew he should have knocked, but when he walked into the flat, he suddenly had to piss. But upon being introduced unintentionally to Harry’s undercarriage, he lost the urge to go. Now that he was reminded, however, the urge came back even stronger.

“Right! I had to piss…” The redhead ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Seconds later, the sound of water hitting water could be heard.

“I have the strangest mates…” Harry murmured to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head as I was reading. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
